


Yuanfen

by xdestinywolfX46



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Ill add charcaters and tags later dont worry, M/M, Why should i add characters when youre here for the ships?, Why should i add tags when youre here for the ships, reuploaded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdestinywolfX46/pseuds/xdestinywolfX46
Summary: Yuán or Yuanfen, "fateful coincidence," is a concept in Chinese and Vietnamese societies describing good and bad chances and potential relationships. It can also be translated as "destiny, luck as conditioned by one's past," or "natural affinity among friends."Please review!





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sarasland30 for beta-reading!  
> Please review!

Yuugi generally had considered himself an unfortunately boring person. He was 22 years old, still living with his grandfather in his game shop. To top it off, the last time he had dated anyone was a short flame in highschool that didn’t last long. Not to say that he wasn’t going anywhere in life; that he was. Yuugi was currently enrolled at Domino University, but his major wasn’t quite said yet. He was taking general classes as he hadn't yet decided on the course he wanted his life to go on. For now, he was set in attending vague classes at university and taking over the game shop when his grandfather died. Whether or not Yuugi actually wanted to take over the business was up to debate. It wasn’t like he was against the whole thing, but he always thought that perhaps he could do more. 

Perhaps that was what drove him to accepting his grandfather's invitation to attend the unveiling of Egyptian artifacts at the museum in a week’s time. His grandfather took up archaeology as a hobby, something that he thought was a lot cooler when he was younger compared to now, and many times when they would come back from digs empty handed. Not this time though, as they had uncovered multiple artifacts that were centuries old. Surprisingly, the Egyptian government let them have the artifacts, despite them being a key factor in discovering more about Egypt’s history. The fact that they were letting a foreign team conduct the research was most surprising to Yuugi and his grandfather, but they both knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Yuugi.” Said boy was startled from him train of thought by his grandfather. “You’ll be okay watching the store while I’m gone, alright?”

The amethyst eyed boy gave his grandfather a smile. he had taken over the store this week as Solomon would be with his team preparing for the unveiling. “Of course, jii-chan,” he said, “don’t worry.”

He wouldn’t need to, though, as Solomon knew his grandson was capable to run the shop by himself. Capable, but wasting him talents perhaps. Solomon let out a sigh at the thought. Yuugi had assured him that he would be okay missing classes that week, as they wouldn’t be doing much but hadn’t counted on him catching him murmur of them not ever doing much. He loved his grandson, he was incredibly talented in both academics and games when he put his mind to it. But after high school, when all of his friends went off in different directions to follow their dreams, Yuugi seemed stuck. In Solomon’s opinion, he would be much better taking classes and deciding on an actual major than being stuck in this limbo. But, it was still young so maybe the young man really did need him time.

Yuugi watched his grandfather leave and sighed. He flicked on the news and tidied up a bit before the first few customers came and went.

“Reports today are saying that the Crown Prince of Egypt is coming to Japan-“

Yuugi picked up a broom and started sweeping the area, keeping a watch from the corner of his eye on the trio of teenagers and a mother and her kid.

“I know, I can’t quite believe it either Yukio. They say he is in his father's steed for unknown reasons-“

The broom made a soft swish sound against the floor as he tidied up, his focus more on the teens enthusing over the new Duel Monsters cards they got in last night. he let a solemn smile pass him lips as he remembered him and him friends in their place.

“Look, now he is getting off the plane-“

Yuugi frowned at the ground. How did he go from King of Games to still living with his Grandfather at 22? He knew the answer, but it still didn’t make sense. How could he let himself go? How-

“Sir?” 

Yuugi jumped at the sound, seeing the teens now ready to check out. 

He gave a smile. “Sorry, I was thinking.”

He lead the teens to the counter while he rang them up, smiling broadly at their excitement of getting new cards.

“I remember when I was your age,” he snorted at the word choice, as if he was as old as his grandfather, “I used to play Duel Monsters all the time.”

The kids stared at him until one of them snapped. “You’re Yuugi Mutou! King of Games! You beat Pegasus himself!”

Yuugi looked away, a bit shy at the sudden attention. He felt a little silly now for bringing it up, but he couldn’t deny it.

“Oh, really?” The other one chirped before turning to him. “Can I get your autograph?”

Flustered and embarrassed, Yuugi gave the three boys a quick signature before saying goodbye. He frowned. It made him feel even more pathetic. Did he really mention he used to play the game in hopes that they would know him, or simply because they were buying a game he used to have a passion for?

He had a feeling it was more former than the latter based on the mixture of pride and self-loathing building up in his stomach. 

“Prince Atem! Can we get an interview?”

“Wow, Mommy,” Yuugi cut him gaze to the mother and child, “is there really royalty here?”

The woman smiled. “Yes, dear. Now quickly, it’s almost lunch and we don’t want to be late for Daddy.”

Yuugi rang them up after the kid picked out a puzzle, eyes on the TV as the duo walked out the store.

He remembered what his grandpa said about how unusual it was that the Egyptian government let them take the artifacts, but even more strange in Yuugi's mind that the Crown Prince of Egypt was coming to Japan while the artifacts would be unveiled at his grandpa’s friend, Arthur Hawkins’ museum.

It didn’t settle quite right in Yuugi’s stomach, but perhaps it was more superstition than anything serious. Or perhaps it had to do with seeing Rebecca, his daughter.

Yuugi shuddered at the thought. He first met Rebeca during Duelist Kingdom while she was a bratty and selfish girl was insisted that she was the better duelist, despite there not really being a thing of who’s better or worse. Or that Yuugi didn’t really care. She grew up last time Yuugi saw her, but she also grew a crush on Yuugi and the ability, or inability, to understand the word “no”. Which came the fact that every time Yuugi saw Rebeca it was a game of him trying to avoid her romantic pursuit of him, despite the many gentle declines and outright no’s Yuugi gave her.

The only reason his grandpa tolerated Rebecca and her inappropriate behavior was because her father was a business partner and good friend of his, which meant Yuugi had to tolerate Rebecca every time she came over.

With a sigh, Yuugi grabbed his phone to distract himself while he silently dreaded the eventual dinner with Arthur and his daughter as he waited for the day to end.

 

Eventually, the day came to and end and Yuugi headed out to the museum, hoping in the back of his mind that he would get to see the items grandpa was talking about. He was surprised to find the front so empty, but remembered it was a monday night. Also it was a museum, he thought, amused. According to his friend Jou, “no one ever wanted to visit a museum.”

The thought of Jou made him sad, since he hadn’t seen the blonde in a couple of months. He frowned at the thought. When had he stopped seeing him? He brushed it off. He was not gonna let that ruin his night, he thought determined and stepped up to the counter.

“1,090.95 Yen, please.”

Yuugi flinched at the sudden voice, but reached into his pocket.

Wait… where’s my wallet? Yuugi pulled his pockets inside out, but did not see the leather wallet. Shit… Yuugi wiped his hands on his pants, feeling the sweat build up from his nerves. I must have left it home…

Yuugi opened his mouth to explain, and to be begged to be let in because my grandpa's friend works here, please-  
He didn’t have time to start his sentence when a deep voice answered behind him, “here,” and Yuugi watched as a hand passed some money across the counter.

The man at the counter looked up, and with sudden wide-eyes took the money without a word as he slid it towards him, eyes still on the man behind Yuugi.

Yuugi, meanwhile, was frozen. He could feel the presence of the man behind him, and was thoroughly confused and scared to the reason why he paid for the fee.

“Hey.” There was that voice again. Yuugi took a breath and turned around and saw the man.

“Oh no; he’s hot.”

Yuugi mentally face-palmed. That was not the first thing one says to a nice guy who pays for your fee.

But he couldn’t deny the statement. The man before him was quite attractive, with sharp features and bronze skin that made Yuugi guess he was from the Middle East somewhere. His eyes were a ruby red which dazzled in the light.

It wasn’t until the man made a face that Yuugi realized he was staring.

“S-sorry, I mean… sorry,” Yuugi stuttered, and the attractive man’s face warmed into a smile.

“It’s alright,” he mused, and Yuugi felt a shiver go down his spine at his voice, deep and baritone.

“It’s just…” you’re so fucking attractive and bangable “... I didn’t expect someone to pay for my fee?” Yuugi offered. “But thanks! I really do appreciate it, it’s just, you know, I-“

“You’re rambling,” the man cut him off, and Yuugi let out a dry laugh.

“Yeah, I do that.”

“No problem“ I get that a lot.”

Yuugi made a face. What did that mean?? 

“What’s your name?” the stranger asked, interrupting Yuugi’s thoughts.

“Oh… Yuugi Mutou. Yours?”

The man’s eyes widened, a look of surprise drifted across his face. “You don’t know who I am?” He asked.

Yuugi felt a look come on, but pulled his mouth into a confused smile. “No. I am I supposed to know?”

A beat passed between them as the man seemed to think something over. Yuugi was about to ask what was up when-

“No. No you’re not. I’m Yami.”


	2. Chapter 2: The Items

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi talks with Yami. Things go better than expected

Yuugi ended up walking in with Yami and chatting with him, albeit he noticed everyone would stare at Yami with open-mouthed gazes and wide eyes. It got to the point where Yuugi asked Yami why everyone was staring at him.

“I think it’s the hair,” said man replied, pulling at it. 

Yuugi frowned, as their hair was similar and he didn’t know whether to take it as a compliment or insult. He decided that it was neither, and continued walking with Yami as the two chatted about the things they found in common. The two found that they shared an interest in Duel Monsters, the card game Yuugi used to play with his friends. The memory passing through his head made him frown as he remembered playing with Anzu, Honda, and Jou.

“You okay?” Yuugi nodded to Yami, and the look on his face let him know that he didn’t believe Yuugi.

“It’s just-” Yuugi breathed, “I used to be so close with my friends. We would play all the time. But after high school we kinda split apart, I guess…”

No. Yuugi knew why they split apart. After high school, all of them seemed to know what they were gonna do. Jou wanted to become a professional duler, which surprised no one, and Anzu went off to New York. Honda, surprisingly, wanted to start a restaurant. He said after working at Burger World he found that he actually enjoyed cooking and wanted to make the cleanest and most delicious restaurant.

Yuugi though? He had no idea what he wanted to do. Sure, once he wanted to be a professional duler too, but that soon went out the window once he realized that he really didn’t want to play a children’s card game for the rest of his life. He had the game shop, sure, but he didn’t even really want to do that either. He had no idea what he wanted to do.

Which, he supposed, was what happened. Everyone went their own way, and left Yuugi behind. That was what happened.

But he didn’t tell Yami this. Why? Yuugi was ashamed at the fact that he couldn’t figure out what to do. His grandpa told him to take his time, but even Yuugi could tell that he was getting a little tired of Yuugi’s indecisiveness.

Which was why he enrolled into the local college. To do something with his life, instead of bumming around the game shop.

That’s why he didn’t tell Yami.

He didn’t need to know Yuugi was a disappointment. No, maybe he could hide that from Yami for a bit.

Yuugi turned back to Yami and let out a sigh, “I guess we just never really caught back up with each other.”

Yami paused, looked out of the window next to the bench they were sitting on. He, too, let out a sigh and turned back, “I think I get it. My dad… he’s kinda important. When I was little, I met some friends. Now that I’m older and about to, uh - take over? - they treat me differently…” He took a breath. “Sorry, it’s hard to explain.”

“No, you’re doing fine,” Yugi assured him. A beat passed. “So, your dad owns a company?”

Yami tensed up. His voice was brittle: “Uh… yeah.”

“What does he do?”

“Ummm, we…” Yami drifted off, looking uncomfortable. “We-”

Riiiiiiing.

Yuugi jumped and looked down, seeing his phone was buzzing. “S-sorry. One sec.” Yami nodded and he pulled the phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear. 

“Yuugi?” Yuugi pulled away at the loud voice. His grandfather has never really gotten used to phones. “Is that you?”

“Yes, Grandpa,” Yuugi hissed, much more quiet than the other. “Yes, yes I can.”

“Good,” his grandpa mused, humming. “We’re ready for you to come back. Just go to the desk and tell them to bring you to see Solomon Muto.”

“Yes, Grandpa,” the line died. Yuugi snorted. At least he could’ve said goodbye.

“I, uh, have to go,” Yuugi pointed over his shoulder, turning back to Yami, who looked disappointed. Yuugi’s heart flipped in his chest. He got up to go when he felt Yami’s hand, which he turned to look at him, puzzled.

“Uh, here.” Yami turned his hand over and pulled a pen from his pocket. Yuugi watched Yami write something on the back of Yuugi’s hand. At the contact, Yuugi felt his face heat up.

Why are you doing this to me…? Yuugi whined in his head, feeling the pen write against his skin.

“There,” Yami said, pocketing the pen again, “my number.”

Yuugi pulled his hand to see that, in fact, Yami had written down his number on his shand. 

“Give me a call,” Yuugi looked up, face red, to see Yami wink at him. Hid heart did a somersault in his chest, and all Yuugi could do was nod dumbly and watch Yami walk out the door of the museum.

 

The numbers on Yuugi’s hand felt like they were burning as Yuugi walked to his grandpa. After checking in at the desk, they showed him down the hallway to the room where the items were being held. He still couldn’t the wink of Yami’s out of his head.

As if he’d go for someone like me… Yuugi sighed. He probably didn’t even like guys and thought Yuugi was being creepy.

Yuugi sighed and pushed the troubles in the back of his mind, deciding to not let it bother him. He pushed the door open, feeling the cool air hit his face as he walked in. 

The room was surprisingly small, with tools scattered here and there. But, what drew Yuugi’s eye was the table in the corner on it holding scattered pieces of gold.

Something pulled in Yuugi’s chest. A voice seemed to draw him toward the pieces when he suddenly found himself sitting in the chair, hands hovering over the species. They looked like little puzzle pieces made of shining gold, all separated into different piles.

“Fix it…” Yuugi took a shaky breath, feeling his entire body tremble at the pieces. There seemed to be a power, an aura wafting from them that affected him, mailing his hands move to the species.

“Yuugi!”

Shocked, Yuugi jerked, hitting his knee on the table and jerking him out of his stupor.

“Shit! Ow…” Yuugi grabbed his leg and watched as his grandpa and Arthur ran towards the pieces.

Aruthir whipped around and grabbed Yuugi by the shoulders, his face pale, “Did you grab them?”

“Uh, I…” What did Yugi do? He didn’t remember quite what happened, it seemed like a blur went by when he noticed the pieces. “I-I don’t think… I don’t think so.”

“Calm down, Arthur,” Yuugi’s grandpa soothed, gloved hand holding a gleaming, golden piece. “I’m sure Yuugi didn’t touch them. Right, Yuugi?”

Yuugi nodded, his voice suddenly devoid of speech.

Arthur sighed, a long and tired sound. “I hope not. I wouldn’t want our hand oils to hurt the material it’s made of.”

“It’s gold, isn’t it?” Yuugi squeaked, “We can’t hurt it.”

“Actually,” Yuugi’s grandpa stepped in, hand still on Arthur's shoulder, who was currently boring his eyes into Yuugi’s head, “we have no idea what the artifacts are made of. Just to be safe, we’ve decided to not touch them with our hands.”

They didn’t know what it was made of? Surely it was gold, by the look of it.

A shudder ran through Yuugi as his grandfather clenched the piece in a fist, obviously frustrated with the search. Then again, what ever happened to Yuugi wasn’t quite normal. Maybe he was just tired?

“Just be careful,” Arthur sighed. “I am sorry for my outburst. I am just very frustrated with this artifact.”

“How so?”

“It’s the pieces,” Arthur took the piece Yuugi’s grandpa held in his own gloved hand. “It's like… a puzzle. But every time we try to piece them together, they just won’t fit.” He paused, “I’m think I’m going to leave, Solomon. My head hurts.”

Yuugi’s grandfather nodded. “Good idea. Besides, Rebecca probably misses you back at the hotel room.”

Yuugi tensed up at the mention of said gril, but luckily neither noticed as Arthur held his head and left after telling his grandpa to remember to lock up, and left.

“So, Yuugi.”

“Hm?”

“Where’d you get that number?”

A beat. Yuugi’s face flushed a bright red of the remainder of Yami’s number on his hand, turning his head away from his grandpa so that he wouldn't see. “Number? What number? I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Really?” his grandfather walked over and forcefully grabbed his hand, knocking Yuugi off-balance. “Then what’s this?”

Yuugi breathed. He couldn’t hide it anymore, so he told his grandpa about Yami, how they talked and he grave Yuugi his number. Of course he left out the detail of how he made Yuugi’s legs feel like jelly. But then, his grandpa wasn’t that dense.

His grandpa could tell that Yuugi was interested in this guy by the way he reacted, but said nothing of it. He was happy that Yuugi finally felt something for someone. So, he wouldn’t ruin it by teasing him about his little crush.

“So… what’s that?” Yuugi asked, pointing at the gold-like pieces.

“Oh, this? It’s one of the artifacts we recovered from the excavation.”

“One of them?”

His grandpa nodded and walked over to a door, gesturing for Yuugi to follow. He opened the door to reveal six pedestals, each holding an item that was made of the same material of the pieces.

“This is what we found on the excavation…”

Yuugi breathed, looking at all the items. An eye, ring, scale, key, rod, and necklace. They seemed to glow under the light, their mere presence gave Yuugi goosebumps on his skin.

“We aren’t quite sure what they are, but we’re determined to figure it out,” Yuugi’s grandpa trailed off as Yuugi walked around the room, staring at each item. “We’re lucky to have them in such good shape.”

“Yeah…” Yuugi breathed, staring at the scale with wide eyes.

“The only problem is the puzzle one,” Grandpa said. “We can’t seem to solve it. I think it’s kinda affecting Arthur a little bit. That’s why I’m taking it home to try and figure it out.”

“You are?”

“Yup,” said grandpa, popping the “p”, “Arthur asked me before we started. Says I’m good at puzzles,” he shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe you can help me.”

Yuugi looked back at the scale.

“Yeah… maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another chapter. I like to space them out, I guess.  
> Thanks to Sarasland30 for reading through.  
> Please Review


	3. Chapter 3: The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem is confused. Atem gets hurt.

Atem smiled as he left museum, the effects of his interactions with Yuugi still present in his mind. Still, the fact that he lied to him about his name still hovered at the back of his mind.

Still, he mused, It’s not like I lied to him about anything else.

That was only partly true, him having avoided the topic of what his father actually was: the Pharaoh of Egypt, and him being the crown. But the part about Mana and Mahad was real, about how when he was young they were close, but as he grew up into his princely responsibilities, so did they grow away from him. Treating him more like a prince than their childhood friend.

Perhaps that was why he ran off from the group, and why he lied to Yuugi. He didn’t want to be treated like a prince. At least not now. He needed time. Time for what, he did not know. Perhaps to clear his head before they retrieved the Millenium Items back from whoever had it for now.

It still didn’t make sense to him, and he nearly had a heart attack when his father told him.

“You’re doing what?” Prince Atem had hissed, his robes swishing around his figure to portray his anger.

“Not me!” Aknamkanon, Pharaoh of Egypt and Prince Atem’s father replied. “You. You will go to Japan and retrieve back the Millennium Items with Isis and the others,” he raised an eyebrow, “unless you wish to defy me.”

Atem faltered, but straightened right away. One could not falter around someone like his father, he could hear Shimon in the back of his head. No, he did not want to defy his father, it was just…

“I don’t see the point of getting the items back when we - no! - you willingly gave them to be examined by a Japanese team,” quite foolishly, he bit back.

“Indeed, I did,” his father replied, regal and quick. “You see, we needed to get them off our tail.”

“Get who?”

His father then dismissed the late prince, telling him Isis would explain on the way. Explain was a loose word, though, as she told Atem that she had received a vision, no doubt from the necklace, but being so far away she only got bits and pieces. Nonetheless she got enough to advise the Pharaoh to give the team the items and throw whoever was in her vision off from stealing the items.

All in all, it was confusing and ridiculous to Atem, who had enough of all the magic and snuck out not too long ago.

It was while walking he noticed Yuugi, desperate and without money, that he decided to help him. He gave a bit too much, but it didn't seem to bother the teller, who was more interested in the Prince being there than the actual money.

And Yuugi… what a strange person! Atem thought. Strange but kind. He seemed to be unsure of himself, but when they talked he seemed much more confident, especially when Duel Monsters was mentioned. He even said he once was crowned the King of Games, which Atem thought was immensely, for lack of a better word, cool.

Perhaps that what was drove Atem to meet the young adult, and to give him his number. He’d only hoped he wasn't too forward with Yuugi.

Atem bit his lip. Remembering Yuugi was a hard thing to do. It wasn't like being gay in Egypt was illegal, but it wasn't necessarily widely accepted. In fact, a lot of people thought it should be outlawed, but Atem convinced his father otherwise.

It wasn’t like Atem was completely gay, he guessed. He had liked girls as well as guys before, but he never was able to pursue those feelings, being the Prince and all. So he was left a bit confused on whether or not he had actual feelings for someone or it was just an appreciation for the person.

Overall, he was confused about whether or not he was feeling something for Yuugi or if he just appreciated Yuugi as a person.

The streets of Domino were luckily not that full as it was approaching nighttime. Atem hoped that Yuugi wouldn’t call him soon as possible, as he left his phone in the hotel room so that Isis and the others wouldn’t call it every second.

Speaking of them, he wondered how worried they were. He looked up at the sky, seeing the orange and pink colors flush out across the blue day, signifying night was approaching. With a grunt he thought he should return back to the hotel room.

Kicking a can out of they way, he started the trip back. Soon though, with a couple more steps it occurred to Atem that he was lost.

“How?” He growled, looking around. He made sure to keep up with where he was going, but seemed to have forgotten where he was with Yuugi.

He cursed, angry at himself for letting this happen. He could practically hear his father in the back of his head, scolding him. How could the future ruler of Egypt let himself get lost in an unfamiliar city?

Then again, Atem countereted, the future Pharaoh of Egypt wouldn't go running off in unfamiliar cities.

Frustrated, Atem found a small alleyway and slid down the wall, letting out a long sigh. A small spark of fear erupted in his chest, but he squashed it. 

Suddenly, he heard gravelly laughter come from the wall behind him. He turned his head when it suddenly got louder to his right ear. Three men, large men, walked out of a door and were heading towards him.

Oh great… Atem rolled his eyes. He’d hate to have to use his magic, considering it left him so wiped out, but if it saved his life from thugs he had no choice.

“Hey…” the drunken man slurred, waving his hand. “What’chu doin’ down here, kid?”

“I’m no kid,” Atem hissed, turning his hand into a fist. Did he have a choice? It was either call upon the shadows or get clobbered by these thugs, and neither option seemed to be quite enjoyable.

“Hah!” Atem flinched at the laugh, “this guy think he a prince!”

“Yeah,” another slurred in, “let's show him how we treat a prince around here.”

No! Atem dodged the first punch, but doubled over at the second to his stomach.

“Let us help…” the shadows whispered in the young prince’s ear. “We can handle these guys, our King…”

“No…” he hissed under his breath, and not for the first time that night Atem felt fear. But real fear, that made him regret ever going out.

No, not fear for the thugs, but for the shadows. In these situations there was few things he could do.

Atem curled his hands into fists, and tried to get back up, but another thug kicked him back down on his side and heard a clatter across the concrete.

“Oh, lookie here.” Atem heard more than saw the thug kneel down and pick up whatever clattered. “The Prince’s phone…”  
“And look!” another chimed in. “He has a message! ‘Hey, this is Yuugi.’ Aw, how sweet. He has a boyfriend!”

A pause. Suddenly, shadows erupted from the darkness, grabbing each thug and constricting around their throats like snakes. Two tendrils of darkness slinked over to Atem and helped him up. The thugs, terrified, gazed in fear at the young man who seemed to control the shadows.

“Don’t,” he young man hissed, the shadows stopping at their master’s command, “you dare say his name.”

Then everything went black.

 

Atem awoke with a splitting headache, and he knew right away he fucked up bad. With a groan, he paced his hands on his face.

“I lost control, didn’t I?”

“Yup,” came a chipper voice, and Atem felt his arms being moved as a cool towel was placed on his forehead, “and don’t try to deny it. Isis nearly lost her mind when me and Mahad came in with you.”

Atem opened his eyes and was met with the familiar face of his old friend Mana, sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes wide with worry.

Atem couldn’t help but smile. “When did you come in?”

“When Isis called your father telling him what happened, I was sent as backup,” she said, placing air quotes around backup.

Atem felt a warmth fill his heart. Out of all his friends, Mana was the only one who never shied away from him on the fact he was the Prince. In fact, she teased him it seemed even more because of that. The fact that she was here was great, but the fact that his father knew about him losing control of the shadows wasn’t so great.

Atem tried to move, but let out a pained grunt when he did. It seemed the shadows took more out of him than he thought.

“How did you find me?”

“Mahad followed the shadows. Wherever the most activity is, you usually are.”

Atem winced at that statement. “This fucking sucks.”

“Well…” Mana trailed off. She didn't seem to know what to say if her silence was any indication to Atem.

“I can only hope the Millenium items help,” Atem whispered, watching the shadows move along the wall in response to their master’s awakening. “Are the guys I- the shadows attacked okay?”

“Uh…” Mana looked away from Atem’s weakened state, which Atem chose not to notice. “Relatively. Mahad used a memory spell so the guys wouldn't go the police.”

Atem let out a grunted laugh at the thought of the thugs going to the police with the story. The Egyptian Crown Prince tried to attack me with shadows when we threatened his friend.

‘Yuugi!’

Atem shot up at the thought of him, immediately regretting that as a hot stab of pain went through him. “Where… where's my phone?”

Mana’s mouth twicted, “I found it when we went back to the alleyway,” she replied and slid the phone across to Atem. being the prince, Atem, of course had the latest phone and couldn't help but frown when he saw the screen was cracked, but brightened when he saw some texts from Yuugi,

Unknown Number

Hey this is Yuugi!

Yami? You okay?

Well, text me when you can, okay :)

They were all dated from last night, about ten o'clock at night after Atem’s… incident.

“Luckily, Isis hasn't seen it yet.” Mana’s face contorted into a Cheshire Cat-like smile. “But I would love to know who this Yuugi is.”

Atem returned the grin and told Mana about Yuugi and how he’d met him and why he faked his name. “Didn't want to scare him off,” was the reason why.

“Okay, but what happens when he finds out the truth?” Mana asked, much to Atem’s charging. “I mean, I’m all for forbidden romances but-”

“Mana!” Atem hissed, face turning ruby.

“Sorry,” she chided. “But I see your face when you were talking about him. But I don’t think a good way to start a relationship, in any shape or form, is to lie about who you are.”

“I,” Atem blew a strand of hair out of his face as he stellated back down on the bed, “highly doubt you are the best person to give relationship advice.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

This time it was Atem’s turn for the cheeky grin, as he flashed Mana one. “Oh, if only I had an example… like you and Mahad?”

Mana’s face turned a bright red in response to Atem, only confirming his suspicions that his best friend was in love… with his other best friend. Well, more like ex-best friend, Atem thought. After All, the only way Mahad talked to him now was if the words “my prince” or “my highness” were included in the conversation.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Oh, don’t start,” Atem rolled to face Mana, a grin spreading his mouth to his cheeks. “I see your face when you’re talking about him.”

Mana opened her mouth to retort, but was cut-off by the door opening.

“Good,” said Isis. ”You are awake.”

 

“You will be accompanied by the guards or one of us whenever you go out, in your room when you’re sleeping, in the bathroom-”

“Wait,” Atem interrupted Isis, holding a hand up. “In the bathroom?”

“Considering that is the place where you escaped, yes, the bathroom, too.”

“This is ridiculous,” Atem muttered, sending Mana a look, who was standing straight next to Mahad, a rampant blush on her face as she kept looking between her crush and Isis. Atem couldn't help but giggle at Mahad’s obliviousness.

“I’m sorry?” Isis interrupted. “Do you find this funny?”

“No, Isis I-”

“Because that is the way you are acting!” she growled, placing a hand on the table. A swift fit of tension caught the air, the guards that were employed shifting uncomfortably at the fact that a Priestess just yelled at the crown prince of Egypt. Isis noticed this and sighed, rubbing her temples. “Leave us,” she ordered, and everyone, happy to oblige, shuffled out. 

“Good luck,” Mana whsipered on her way out to Atem.

A silence stretched across the room when everyone left, neither priestess nor prince wanting to give up their silent war.

“I don’t want to do this, Atem,” Isis finally said, defeated by Atem’s harrowing gaze.

“Then don’t,” Atem shot back.

“I have to,” she whispered and Atem could swear he heard a sniffle from her, indicating her crying. “You don't understand, we can't lose you.”

“Then tell me. Make me understand.”

Another silence, until Isis finally looked up, tears dripping from her eyes. “I’m sorry Atem.” she got up and walked out. “So sorry.

Atem forgave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said something about Atem being demisexual and you can pry that theory from my cold dead hands. Anyone tell me if the way I’m writing him is out of character for a demisexual. This is my first time writing questioning bisexual and demisexual characters.  
> I did some research on Egyptian LGBT laws and that's what it told me. Sorry if it’s wrong, blame the internet. Also blame me.  
> Enjoy the chapter. Anyone who reviews and comments gets a virtual cookie in that I will be very motivated by a comment to write.  
> See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4: The Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Puzzle reacts.

Yami

Hey! This is Yuugi!

Yami? You okay?

Well, text me when you can, okay :)

Yuugi’s fingertips hovered over the keyboard, unknowing of whether or not he should send another text. After all, it had only been one day. He bit his fingernail, looking between his phone and the customers in the store.

“Uh, excuse me?”

Yuugi looked back up to see a girl holding a booster pack. “Oh, sorry.” Yuugi pulled his phone away and checked her out, ignoring her friend’s comments on his poor workmanship.

“There you go.” he gave her a smile and handed her her new cards. “Have fun.”

Once they walked away, Yuugi checked his phone again. Still, no new messages. He couldn't help but frown, but in all honesty there was part of him that was afraid that he was going to respond. Strike up a conversation. And slowly, but surely, steal Yuugi’s heart.

That was what Yuugi was afraid of. Allowing himself to fall for someone, to step out of his comfort zone. So, when a text finally came through, Yuugi was all nerves in more ways than one.  
Yami

Hey! This is Yuugi!

Yami? You okay?

Well, text me when you can, okay :)

Hi yuugi sorry i was busy lol

Oh my god, Yuugi thought, he texts like a fourteen-year-old girl. But was that bad? After all, it was one more reason to not like him? Yuugi was planning out another text before he could think of his decision.

Yami

Lol, that's okay. Hey, you wanna meet up?

No reply came through until that night at dinner, which Yuugi nearly screamed when he got the little bubbles that indicated he was typing out a text, nearly scaring the pants off of his grandfather.

Yami

Lol, thats okay. Hey, you wanna meet up?

Oh sorry i cant maybe some other time?

Yuugi couldn't deny the sinking feeling in his heart that came with that reply. Meanwhile, Solomon was going crazy over this mysterious person Yuugi had met. Although he had promised himself he wouldn't say anything, he couldn't help but one peep.

“So, Yuugi.” Solomon poked at his steak. “Mind telling me about this secret admirer on your phone?”

Yuugi’s face turned a brilliant shade of red at that, and Solomon couldn't help but chuckle to himself. It was, after all, a grandfather’s job to keep his grandson on his toes.

“S-secret… secret admirer? I have no… no idea what you’re talking about?”

“Really?” asked his grandfather. “Then I guess you’ve been just waiting all day for a text from… just a friend?”

“No, I just… ah…” Yuugi placed down the phone on the table, “I don’t know. He might not be into that.”

“He?” Solomon asked, “I thought you were into girls?” not that Solomon was against that. He supported his grandson no matter what, but he had never heard of this before.

“I think both?” questioned Yuugi, moving around his peas on his plate. “I just… don't know. I’m confused.” A pause. “He’s really hot.”

Solomon couldnt help his full body laugh at his grandson’s statement, mirth overflowing him as he let out deep-belly chuckles, happy for his grandson that he finally felt something again.

Yuugi didn't think it was so funny, though.

“H-hey!” he pulled himself up from the chair. “What's so funny?”

His grandfather recovered himself, shaking off the giggles as he placed himself back in his chair, “Oh, it’s nothing, just…” He laughed some more. “I haven't seen you like this in a while.”

Yuugi halted. What was his grandfather talking about? But he had to think, and it made sense. His last crush was in freshman year. When was the last time he let himself go like this and stopped focusing on himself to notice others?

A little more time passed, with some chatter about Yami going between him and grandpa, and for the first time in a while he felt calm.

“Whelp,” Solomon stretched after they finished cleaning up the kitchen, “I’d oughta go and start on the puzzle for Arthur.”

Yuugi peaked at the mention of the mysterious golden puzzle that entertained him back at the museum. He asked about the progress so far. 

“Oh, good,” his grandfather replied. “Actually, I lied. It's pretty awful, it just seems like the pieces just won't fit together, even though they look like they do.” he sighed, “It’s quite frustrating.”

Yuugi smiled, the edges of his lips twitching upwards, “I’d bet.”

 

 

The week passed by in a mysterious blur to Yuugi. It all seemed to go so fast yet so slow. The only thing that really seemed to get his attention was Yami. everyday, late into the night, they would text on and on and everytime Yuugi asked him if he could meet up there was an excuse.

Now, Yuugi wasn't stupid. He knew that this was suspicious. But he also wanted to give Yami the benefit of the doubt, maybe he really did have something everyday. All day. Despite the fact that he was constantly texting Yuugi. 

Yeah, Yuugi gulped, standing outside of his grandfather’s study door with dinner in his hands. Maybe that was just it? Yuugi shook his head. He couldn't be worried about Yami. he had more pressing matters, like his grandfather for one.

Ever since the first night with the puzzle, he had become entranced by it. Sure, grandfather got absorbed into projects of his, but nothing like this. Slowly and slowly he started isolating more, pulling into himself and his study to work on the puzzle. Last night he even went without food for a whole day.

Yuugi told himself by the end of the week it would all be over and done with, but when his grandfather stopped eating he drew the line. He was gonna help his grandfather to make sure of his well being, he knew. 

Yuugi knocked lightly on the door, no answer. He knocked again, once again, no answer. He sighed and opened the door with one hand, the other holding the tray of food.

“Grandpa?” He peered into the room, disgusted by the smell of someone who hasn't taken a shower in almost a week. “Grandpa?”

He caught sight of his grandfather at his desk, slouched over the glinting pieces of the puzzle, mumbling under his breath.

“Grandpa?” Yuugi placed the tray on another smooth surface, walking over and placing a hand on his back. No response. Yuugi repeated his name again, to no avail.  
Yugi's eyes flicked to the pieces in his hand, desperately trying to push them together to form something. Yuugi frowned, catching what his grandfather was saying about how the pieces had to fit, didn't they?

“Grandpa-” he slowly went down and plucked the piece from his hand. Chaos. As soon as the metal left his skin, the old man shot up and whipped around, his face a mask of anger. Nothing like the sweet old grandpa Yuugi knew.

“Give it back,” he growled, hand out waiting. 

Yuugi started, eyes wide. What in the world had gotten into his grandpa? “Grandpa, you-” he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence when suddenly, he was knocked over, lying on the ground, cheek red and his grandfather standing over him with a raised hand.

Suddenly, as if seeing Yuugi hurt, the spell was broken. His grandpa widened his eyes as he ran over, helping Yuugi backup, “Oh, my, Yuugi I am so sorry I have no idea what came over me I just-”

“It’s fine,” Yuugi soothed, hissing at the pain on his cheek. “You, though, need some rest.”

His grandpa seemed like he was about to argue, bjut faltered as his body did, slightly falling from exhaustion. “Perhaps you are correct,” he said, getting up with Yuugi's help as Yuugi sent him off to his room for a shower and a much needed nap.

Meanwhile, Yuugi scanned the room. His eyes fell on the puzzle again. Would Arthur and his grandpa mind if he took just one look at it? No, he thought, they wouldn't.

He slowly stalked over to the pieces, picking one up and looking at it. They were very pretty, he mused. He wondered who wore these. He let himself dream he was holding something the Pharaoh of Egypt also held. Then he snorted. As if he’d ever touch something that Egyptian royalty had touched.

He scanned them back over, and noticed a particular species that stuck out to him. He picked it up. Wait… these species matched? He frowned. How did it take his grandfather so long if he already found two pieces that fit together? He shrugged, and piece them together. Suddenly, he noticed another epce. He picked it up and put them together.

Yuugi sat at the table, spending a few minutes placing each piece together, absorbed by the puzzle, time flying by in the background. Yuugi didn't even touched a few hours had passed until he solved at the most ¼ of the puzzle.

“Shit!” he whispered, noticing it almost ten at night. He placed down the puzzle, with some difficulty though. All he wanted to do was to finish the puzzle. For his grandpa, of course!

At least, that was what he thought, leaving the puzzle alone. Little did he know about the glow of the eye on the puzzle when he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the chapter! I didn’t really like the ending, but I tried to rewrite it over and over and this what you’re gonna get (Sorry!) also I got my nails done which makes me wanna use my fingers and write more, so yay!  
> Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi has a discovery.

Alone. That was the first thing that Yuugi noticed when he opened his eyes. The next thing he noticed it was cold, but it didn't seem to affect his body, only feeling the kiss of the coolness upon his skin.

The second thing that Yuugi noticed was that he was fully transparent. Or at least, not completely whole, as his body was wispy, and if Yuugi could move he was sure he his hand would go through his chest.

The third and final thing thing Yuugi noticed was that he wasn't alone. There was someone, a figure, off in the distance. He could feel something from where the figure ws, a pull on his mind it seemed.

They were alone, the figure. Lost and alone, wondering where they needed to go. Yuugi tried to move something so he could walk over and comfort them, but his limbs were locked in place, as if an external force prevented them from moving.

“Who… who are you?”

 

Yuugi jerked awake, sweat dripping down his forehead as he woke from the dream. 

“What… what was that?” he breathed, feeling the emotions in the dream start to fade. Loneliness, that was the key feeling. But for what? Why was he feeling lonely?

Yuugi didn't have much time to swell on it when his phone buzzed, indicating a new text.

Yami

Meet me at the museum exhibition 2 night at 7 kay?

Yuugi let out a sound of glee, glad that Yami had finally found a time for them to meet up. But how did he know that Yuugi was going to the exhibition? Yuugi shrugged it off, glad that they finally were meeting up. He had told his grandfather that he didn't really want to go, but looks like he’ll have to change his plans, wont he?  
Yuugi could barely contain his excitement throughout the day. When pressed for answers, he admitted to his grandpa that it was because of Yami that he was really going to the exhibition.

“Oh I don’t care, Yuugi,” he said. “I’m just glad you found someone that makes you want to do things again.”

Which Yuugi blushed at. Still, it called into question about how a month before Yuugi would not have gone to something like this, but now when Yami was mentioned he would go at the drop of a hat. It scared him but… also made him excited. Excited that there was a spark in his life again.

Finally, the time to get ready arrived. Yuugi couldn’t figure out what to wear, shifting through all of his clothes and throwing them at his grandpa when he told him that this wasn't a date. Finally, he settled on a white button up with a black suit vest, for the event was a formal.

 

“Looking sharp, my boy,” his grandfather told him when he walked downstairs.

Yuugi blushed. “Do you think Yami will like it?”

His grandfather only laughed at that. The two of them called an Uber and headed to the museum and were greeted there by Arthur and his daughter, Rebecca.

“Solomon! Yuugi! So good to see you here!”

Yuugi shuddered as he looked at Rebecca, who was currently undressing him with her eyes. Sorry, Rebecca, he thought. At least this time he could say he was interested in someone else, although that probably wouldn't stop her.

But, before she could try anything, his grandpa stepped in for Yuugi. “Arthur! Pleasure to see you, but I am afraid me and Yuugi have something to do before the showing.” and with that, his grandfather lead Yuugi away.

“What was that all about?” Yuugi asked when they were out of ear-shot. Although his grandfather cared for Yuugi, he never really helped him with Rebecca, though Yuugi never said anything out loud, he always thought he conveyed it through body language.

“Well, you’re interested in someone else.” A pause, “I guess I always thought that maybe you and Rebecca could have something. That’s why I never really stopped her. I-Im sorry.” His grandfather stammered when Yuugi’s face scrunched up in disgust at the thought of being with Rebecca.

“You have to see it from my perspective,” his grandfather defended, “I think I always knew it could never happen… but I just wanted to see you happy. You didn't seem happy.”

“Happiness doesn't just come from liking someone,” Yuugi retorted, still feeling sour. 

“Perhaps,” his grandfather said, “but see how happy you are about Yami. I just thought that you could might have that with Rebecca.”

Yuugi could see his grandfather’s point of view, but he was still a little sore over the fact that he never helped him out with her. But then again, Yuugi was never a keeper of grudges.

“It’s okay,” he shrugged. At least, he didn't really care now that Yami was in the picture.

“Oh, and I wasn't lying when I said I had something to show you,” his grandfather continued, much to Yuugi’s dismay. 

He wanted to meet with Yami, he said, brows furrowing slowly.

“I know, but the two of you aren't meeting until later. It’s still early. Besides, I think you want to see this,” he winked, and Yuugi pondered it. His grandpa was right; he wasn't supposed to meet Yami until later. 

He let himself get dragged to the main hall by his grandpa, chuckling at how happy his grandfather looked. Like a kid in a candy store. He and Yuugi went behind the curtain. Where there, waiting for them, were the items.

His grandpa was ight, Yuugi did want to see this. Instead of kept away to be inspected the items were now brandished with pride, gleaming in the light like never before. The puzzle was in the box it was found in, the pieces all contained within.

“We were glad to have them finally restored, save for the puzzle, although I…”

Yuugi couldn't hear the rest of his grandfather’s tangin. He was staring at the puzzle. There was something… off about it. He had no idea what… wait! Didn't he solve some of it? No, it wasn't just that.

He ignored his grandpa’s cries as he picked up a piecie, scratching the surface with his fingernail. As expected, the gold scratched right off.

“What? How is this possible?” growled Solomon, snatching the piece from Yuugi’s hand, “They’re made of gold, or at least metal. The color can't be scratched off!”

“So what does this mean? Yuugi asked, worried.

“It means,” his grandfather took a breath, “that these are a fake. Someone has stolen the real items.”

 

Yuugi waited in the hallway, biting his fingernails in anxiety. After the discovery that the puzzle pieces were fake, they brought in a team that confirmed that yes, in fact, all of them were copies, replicas, fake.

This was devastating news, for the fact that not only were the items not theirs, only being borrowed from Egypt, but there was a showing that night where the prince of Egypt was going to be there.

Yuugi could only feel the anxiety thrumming through his veins, the deep guttural feeling in his chest; he couldn't spare a thought for Yami. Yami did not know this though.

Yami

Im here

“Shit…” Yuugi whispered, practically pulling his nail off. It wasn't like he didn't want to be with Yami, heavens no. he just didn't want to think about that right then and there. Then again, perhaps meeting with Yami would brighten his spirits. After a little mental debate, he shot a quick text to Yami asking him where he was.

When he saw Yami, though, he felt his heart palpate. He was wearing a suit, and a nice looking one if Yuugi had anything to go off of. He also looked nervous, like if anyone but Yuugi showed up he would jump out of his seat like a frightened cat.

“Yami!” Yuugi cried, throwing his arms up for a hug. Yami gave him a shaky smile, and wrapped his arms around Yuugi and oh my god he’s so warm, Yuugi thought, nearly burying his head into Yami’s neck. Baby steps, Yuugi. Baby steps.

“So, how’ve you been?”

“I need to tell you something,” Yami cut him off. “Sorry, this is just really important.”

“Oh, well, that's weird, cause I wanna ask you something,” Yuugi gave a shy and shitty laugh, “but, you go first.”

Yami smiled at Yuugi, and Yuugi felt his heart do backflips again. He didn't even hear what Yami said he was too busy staring at how close they were. His lips were right there if he just-

“Yuugi? Did you hear what I said?”

“Oh!” Yugi startled up, feeling embarrassment crawl on his ears. “No sorry… I was… distracted…” by you.

Yami took another breath, and Yuugi bodly grabbed his hand. I’m here for you, he squeezed. 

“Yuugi, I don’t know how to say this, but I’m-”

“Yuugi!”

“What the- Grandpa?” Yuugi turned around to see his grandfather doubled over, heaving. 

“Yuugi, my boy, I am so sorry but I need your help,” he said after a minute, still on his hands and knees from running all the way here.

“Grandpa?” Yuugi asked, still surprised that his grandfather interrupted his and Yami’s moment. “I-I am kinda in the middle of something here.”

“What? Oh!” his grandfather looked up to see Yami, and all the color drained from his face. “Um, Yuugi?”

“Oh, yeah!” Yuugi turned to Yami, who looked like he had just accepted his death and waiting for Anubis to take him, and showed him off as if to say hey, Grandpa, look at the guy I scored! “Grandpa, this is Yami.”

His grandfather looked like he had seen a ghost, his face completely white. “Yuugi, that isn't-”

“Yuugi, I’ve been trying to tell you-”

“What do you mean?” Yuugi laughed, “I think I would know better than you, Grandpa. This is my, uh, friend Yami.” he raised his hand to accompany the words.

“Yuugi, please listen-” Yami tried.

“Yuugi, that’s the prince of Egypt.”

Silence. Utter and complete silence, until… 

“Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, oh my God!” Yuugi felt his stomach start to hurt from all of his laughing, “Jesus, that was a good one grandpa. Real funny,” Yuugi rolled his eyes. “Right Yami?” Silence. “R-Right Yami?”

Yuugi tuned to look at his friend, who couldn't meet his eyes, “Yuugi- I.”

Yuugi felt his airways close up. He fumbled for his phone and blindly typed into google. Slowly, he looked down.

In the pictures was a picture of the Prince of Egypt, Atem, standing on top of a float at a parade, waving to the crowd. Shaking, Yuugi held the picture up.

They were identical.

Yami… Yami was Atem.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. My first work in Yugioh. How fun.  
> I would say more but I already have the next few chapters written and I’m afraid the next thing out my mouth will be spoilers. Like did you know that Yami will- NO!  
> Anyway, please review!
> 
> Thanks to Sarasland30 for beta-reading!


End file.
